Talk:Northerner
Northerner = bumpy forehead? Can we be sure that "northerner" signifies the bumpy forehead? That's a reasonable guess, but as far as I can tell it's just a guess. All we know is that Zhaban and the Tal Shiar assassin are "northerners", and Laris isn't. For all we know, "northerner" could signify a Romulan with an American accent, or some other distinction that's not obvious to us. I think we should hold off on saying that "northerner" is a term for bumpy-head Romulans until we get more confirmation, such as a comment from a production source. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 00:34, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :I would ask if we have to literally be hit on the head with this, but clearly that wouldn't be enough, since that is exactly what happened. Actors don't just recite lines, so the content of their performances shouldn't be limited to just what they said. If you can't read the context, since it's not subtext if it's literally the main reason for the line and action, in the scene, that's a you problem. - 15:03, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::So because of that, this has literally become the article on the Romulan forehead ridge now? -- Capricorn (talk) 17:33, February 11, 2020 (UTC) :Yes, since that's the in-universe explanation given for it. - 17:43, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::Northerner presumably is not just a word for a ridged Romulan. Plus ridged Romulans might be northerners, but that doesn't mean all northerners have ridges. I think you're running a bit too fast with this; I doubt people reading the the bit about forehead variations on the Romulan article will find it obvious that they've got to click on the Northerner link if they want to read about the stuff that's now in a note here. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:14, February 11, 2020 (UTC) :I think the recent changes made fix any doubt that this would be the place to read about the ridge issue, but if it needs to be more obvious feel free to put in an explicit bg note link. I just don't see a reason to full stop the species article to cover this topic, nor a reason to triple hedge our bets on the connection between "Northerners" and forehead ridges that couldn't be more obvious without full stopping the episode to look straight down the camera while exposition dumping. That said, if something comes along and definitively changes this latter, then we change it, but to say "we don't know" or "it could be" isn't true to how the information was presented on screen. We may not have three independent sources saying yes this is the thing, but we are most certainly not in the dark either. The intent was clear, and while it would be nice to have confirmation, the writing and acting wasn't so poor that we require clarification. - 19:14, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::Ok, that's fair enough. I just have this nagging feeling that there would have been more hedging here if the idea had been received poorly... -- Capricorn (talk) 19:46, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::: No! Everything must be explicit. Implicit references only equal speculation and speculation causes sore butts. I understand the necessity for precision, but being too anal about stuff also tends to cause hemorrhoids, and quite frankly, I don't think hemorrhoids are any better than entertaining implicit references, or totally over analyzing ev-er-y-th-i-ng. I'm pretty sure there are one or two black or Asian people living in Norway that don't fit the stereotype, but we all know what is meant by the term Scandanavian, in that sense, just like I'm sure they know what it means to be a northerner, in the sense they are speaking.--Alan (talk) 20:12, February 11, 2020 (UTC) :: Anal does not normally cause hemorrhoids. You should go talk to a doctor about this, it may be a bit embarrassing but they can help! -- Capricorn (talk) 07:03, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Term Northerner Shouldn't this be named Northerner Romulan or something similar? As, we have Northerners and Southerners on Earth and I am sure on other planets as well. -- 00:37, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :"Lots of planets have a North!" svi-fBXZzqI}} —Josiah Rowe (talk) 03:13, February 9, 2020 (UTC) ::Indeed. However, until there's another usage of this term in Trek, it isn't technically necessary, and MA doesn't tend to future-proof that way. So good luck convincing anyone. :( --TimPendragon (talk) 16:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Removed A popular fan theory once proposed a similar northern/southern divide as explanation for the ridgeless Klingons seen in TOS, prior to the which established its cause as the Klingon augment virus. :Popular fan theories aren't notable, even if there's a geocities link to support them. Plus this theory isn't even about Romulans. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:33, February 10, 2020 (UTC)